Awkward
by inlovewithdarrenxcriss6
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a crush on eachother, Kurt hating school and socially awkward doesn't have many friends, Blaine the nerd of Mckinley who's shy offers to tutor Kurt in math and science, will romance bloom? Or will Kurt be too scared of the idea of love? This is based on an rp with my friend :D I hope you like, theres more but I dunno if I should continue :P


**A/N sup?! This based off a rp me and my friend did over fb i hope you like...enjoy also i didnt even have a title for this so i had no idea what to put...**

Awkward

Chapter 1

Kurt stared at Blaine, avoiding eye contact. He just sat there staring at the back of his head almost being blinded by the shine of his hair gel. Blaine felt eyes staring at him. He looks over his shoulder and sees one of the most beautiful guys staring at him. It was Kurt Hummel. He smiles gently and waves. Kurt blushed and looked down quickly to a small sheet of paper in front of him. He then looked up again once more and saw Blaine still staring at him. He waved back and looked back down at the paper.

Blaine smiled feeling proud that his wave was returned. He decided to turn arounf completely to talk to Kurt but the teacher caught him and made him turn back around to complete his work. Not noticing, Kurt grabbed his pencil and studied the questions on the sheet of paper, which were all about the subjects math and science. Crap. He wasn't good at either of these!

Blaine sighed, this was all too easy, science and math are his best subjects! He glances over his shoulder at Kurt who seemed to be struggling. He took out a piece of paper and wrote something down and passed it to Kurt _'You need help? Blaine xx'_

_'No, I'm fine'_ Kurt wrote back, the teacher barely not catching them passing notes. God forbid anyone pass notes at school. Blaine nods at the nod and writes back _'Are you sure? You looks like you're having trouble? I can help you at lunch if you'd like?'_

_'Yeah, sure :)'_ Kurt sighed and raised his hand asking what he needed 'I need to go to the library!' The teacher gave him a suspicious look and glared 'It's a test! You can't just walk out!'

Blaine smiled gently, hearing Kurt's melodic voice sound from behind him, it sent shivers down his spine, It's been a while since he started to like the other boy. 'Fine!' Kurt spoke in an annoyed tone. He sat back down in his seat and slumped over. He hated this class, he always had. Blaine almost laughed at Kurt's annoyed tone, he knew Kurt had always hated this class, and to be honest so did Blaine, well, theres something they have in common!

Soon it was time for lunch, which made Kurt happy. He quickly stood up and rushed out of the classroom. Blaine watched at Kurt walked out of the classroom in a daze, he didn't know how long he stood there for but all he remembers was his teacher asking him to 'Get the hell out of her classroom'. Blaine ran quickly down the hall to his locker where he quickly shoved his binders in and took his others for his next classes out and ran off towards the library.

Suddenly as Kurt neared the library, he got surrounded by a few jocks. How lovely. They walked up to him, not looking in the mood to be nice, which they never were. And he was just about to get to see Blaine. Apparently he couldn't ever have a good day. Blaine turned the corner but stopped dead at the end of the hall seeing Kurt being surrounded by the jocks who had full slushy cups hidden behind their backs. Blaine ran speedily down the hall trying to get to Kurt, not caring if he bumped into other students he NEEDED to get to Kurt. Not even caring, Kurt, just looking down at the ground and tried his best to protect his expensive clothes "Go ahead" he spoke.

As the jocks were about to throw the slushy Blaine pushes Kurt out of the way, pushing the other completely onto the ground so he didn't get completely drenched with slush like Blaine just did.

'What the fuck?' Kurt mumbled as he extravagantly tumpled to the ground. The jocks laughed at Blaine shouting 'Looks like curls here has a crush on lady Hummel!'

Blaine licked his lips 'mm cherry, you guys got great taste! How did you know cherry was my favorite kind?' Blaine said with fake enthusiasm. The jocks snickered getting ready to walk over to Kurt, who was laying on the ground staring at everyone. Blaine jumped in front of Kurt ready to kick anyones asses who dare to get near the guy he is in love with.

Kurt looked up in fear. He knew that somehow they would hurt him or Blaine, either of them. The jocks just stood there,laughing. They were much taller than Blaines was, and they could practically take down a dinosaur if they were still alive! Little did the 'Oh-so-tough jocks' know was that Blaine had been in a fight club before he transferred to Mckinley in his Sophomore years.

The jocks, namely Dave, Jarod, and Eric, approached Blaine and immediately one of the three threw a punch at him, another trying to get to Kurt. Blaine dodged the punch aimed his was and twisted Dave's arm painfully and pushing him to the ground, the other two jocks looked frightened, Blaine stomped his foot in a threatening manner and the other two jocks ran quickly after Dave.

Kurt was at the point covering his head with his hands hoping he wouldn't get hurt. When he was sure the jocks were completely gone he ran up to Kurt worriedly 'Are you okay?! D-Did they hurt you?!'

Shaking his head Kurt spoke 'No.. I don't think.. I mean...uh..no?' Blaine smiled gently at Kurt helping the shaken boy up and walks them to the bathroom. 'Don't worry, I've got you.'

'I don't think they did anything. I'm pretty sure i got a scrape from the ground, but thats it. I really don't know...'

'I'm sorry for pushing you over like that! I just got worried!' Blaine replied, he looked at Kurt's knee 'May I?' He asked pointing at the leg of Kurt's jeans. 'Sure' He looked down at his elbow, which was bleeding a bit and then backed up. Blaine gently lifted the leg of Kurt's jeans and examined Kurt's scraped knee. 'Ouch that looks like it hurts...' Kurt nodded.

'Yeah...' He looked up to the blinding lights in the room. They nearly took away the vision Kurt had before he looked back down at his knee. Blaine rustled through his bag looking for bandages, when he found them he put them on Kurt's knee and elbow, rolled down Kurt's pant leg and and stood up helping Kurt up along with him. 'Just wait a moment okay? Then we can go, or we could ditch and go to one of our houses?' Blaine spoke as he dunks his head under the running water of the bathroom sink.

'I'd say ditch. I hate school anyways. Those jocks are the main reason, but also the teachers...And math and science of course' Blaine looks up at Kurt from under the tap and smiles in agreement 'Okay, we can go to my house, my parents won't be home for the week'

'Okay' Kurt agreed 'It's not like my parents would allow random people to come over anyway...'

'Haha alright' Blaine then starts furiously scrubbing at his hair trying to get the remainder of the slush out. He next pulls off his shirt and rinses it off under the sink also trying to get the red food coloring out of it as well. Kurt tried not to blush, but he did anyway so he looked down and hid his face in his hands. Blaine turned off the tap and squeezed his shirt trying to get as much water out as possible. He slipped his shirt on and smiled at Kurt.

"Ready to go?" Kurt just nods and they both leave to Blaine's house.

**A/N heh... *hides* im so sorry guys, i know i keep saying im gonna update... But my schedule is crazy and to top it all off i hqve insomnia...wooo i literally found myself asleep before i even wrote this a/n im sorry...i will update soon though...i hope you liked**

**-Bailey**


End file.
